Double Showcase Winners Statistics
Here is a look at the Double Showcase Winners from The Price is Right, albeit incomplete (such as Season 2). The rule was not present until some point between March 8, 1974 and April 18, 1974. Some of the pictures are available for a look at who the Double Showcase winning contestant looks like and what they looked like on the date it aired. Seasons prior to Season 24 (with the exception of Season 20) do not have complete data. All info found here has been taken from the DSW Database Website (http://dswdatabase.proboards.com/). It is not known if there were any Double Showcase Winners from Seasons 4, 7, 16, 17 and 21. There were no Double Showcase Winners in Season 26, resulting in the current "$250 or less" range at the start of Season 27. "Less Than $100" Rule Season 2 *Vicki's name tag falls off when she won both showcases. Season 3 *On March 24, 1975, both contestants were less than $100 of the retail price of their showcases. Seen above is the winning difference. *On July 8, 1975, the new rainbow set was introduced for this DSW. *On August 19, 1975, the red and green asterisk podiums were introduced when this DSW first occurred. *On August 28, 1975, this DSW set a then-daytime winnings record. The overall total was $190 shy of $14,000. Season 5 *On December 27, 1976, the overall total was $126 shy of $16,000. Season 6 *The difference from March 28, 1978 was the third-closest DSW of the Barker era and the fourth-closest overall. Season 8 *The difference from February 27, 1980 was the closest DSW of the Barker Era. Season 9 *The difference from September 3, 1981 was the 2nd closest DSW of the Barker era and third-closest overall. On top of that, the overall total was $77 shy of $21,000. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 All three of these DSWs so far have happened in 1983. Season 13 Season 14 The information in italic writing is incomplete. If you have the answer, tell us. Season 15 Season 18 The italic writing signifies it's incomplete. If you have the missing information, tell us. Season 19 The italic writing signifies it's incomplete. If you have the missing information, tell us. Season 20 Both of these DSWs were women. Season 22 Season 23 Both of these DSWs were men and both happened in 1995. Season 24 All four DSWs were men. The Double Showcase Winner from September 18, 1995 is missing some data. Season 25 "$250 or Less" Rule Season 27 Season 28 All three DSWs happened in 2000. Season 29 All five DSWs happened in 2001. Season 30 Both of these DSWs were men. Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Season 37 Season 38 All three DSWs were women and it all happened in 2010. Season 39 Ten DSWs was the most ever known in one season. Season 40 Season 41 Season 42 Season 43 Season DSW Under the less than $100 rule Under the $250 or less rule The grand total comes to 133 but there are still some DSWs under the less than $100 rule that are missing. Category:Statistics